


A Fast Forward Ending

by keating6



Category: Connor Franta - Fandom, Our2ndLife, youtube - Fandom
Genre: 500 Days of Summer - Freeform, Break Up, F/M, Falling In Love, Gay falls for a girl, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 04:08:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6737647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keating6/pseuds/keating6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a fast forward ending of a fanfic i didn't continue to write. This is also a prequel of my original story.</p>
<p>Cast:<br/>Chloe Bennet as Eris Scott<br/>Gregg Sulkin as Calvin/Cal<br/>Connor Franta as himself<br/>Matt Cohen as Levi<br/>Katie Stevens as Karma</p>
<p>Names of people were used as pegs only.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Fast Forward Ending

**Cal’s POV**

 

It’s been a year and a half since Eris and I broke up and her going to law school. Since then I can’t stop thinking about how she’s doing, if she’s okay. I know she’s doing fine, of course, she’s a fighter, but yeah, you get me. I’m one of those who hasn’t gotten over a break up even if it’s been a year already. Since the break-up, I stopped texting her. She was the one who said she needed space so I agreed. 

 

It’s summer, and I know she’s on break from law school too. I was thinking about going to Harvard to see her, I just wanted to see her so bad. I contacted Levi, her brother, just in case she’s home so I don’t have to travel anymore.

 

“Hello?” Levi picked up.

 

“Hey, Levi. It’s me, ugh…” I said shyly.

 

“If you called if Eris is home, she’s in Minnesota.”

 

“What’s she doing in Minnesota?” I asked, curiously.

 

“Dunno, dude. Probably wandering to not think about law school for a while.”

 

“Oh, alright. Thanks, Levi.” 

 

“By the way, I miss her too. Alright, gotta go.” Levi hung up.

 

Alrighty, I got my backpack and packed the things I need. I’m going to Minnesota.

 

—————

 

Touchdown Minnesota. 

 

From the airport, I got an uber to drive me to this town called La Crescent. I heard from Levi that this is where Eris was staying. 

 

I just reached La Crescent, now where could I possibly find her? She loves coffee, so she must be at some coffee shop. I asked my uber driver all the coffee shops here in La Crescent and asked him to take me to the most vintage one. 

 

We stopped at a sidewalk.

 

“Sir, I don’t know what vintage coffee shop you’re talking about, but this one is known for its artisanal coffee, pretty small but it’s not very crowded like Starbucks.” My uber driver said.

 

I peeped outside the window, I saw the sign, “Common Culture Coffee.” 

 

I gave my driver my tip and walked out the car. I walked inside the coffee shop and my eyes searched for her around the place but she wasn’t there. I went to the counter to get coffee.

 

“Good day, sir! What can we brew for you?” A short but good looking guy with fluffy hair wearing a beige shirt and black tie greeted.

 

“I’ll have the caramel macchiato, with whip cream on top.” I, being a white girl as fuck, ordered. 

 

“Here’s your table number, please take a seat and we’ll bring it there!” The cashier said. Wow, he must’ve practiced what he says every day. 

 

——————

 

**Eris’ POV**

 

“One caramel macchiato for table number 3!” Connor, the cashier and also the owner of the coffee shop I’m working in, shouted.

 

“On it!” I shouted back. 

 

As I was making the drink, I remembered someone who loves caramel macchiato very much. My ex, Cal. I shook off the memory and went back to making the drink. When I was done, I put it on a tray and went off to serve it.

 

I reached table number 3.

 

“One caramel macchiato…” I read the receipt. I looked at the customer.

 

“Cal?” Yup, it was my ex who ordered it. I knew it. Nope, I didn’t. But you know what I mean.

 

“Eris?”

 

“What are you doing here?” I asked.

 

He was about to explain but I was called by Connor so I went back.

 

I went back to the barista station and Connor was there.

 

“You can take your break, I can handle it here.” He said.

 

“Are you sure?” I asked, I hope not because I don’t want to face Cal yet. I don’t think he hasn’t gotten over our break-up yet.

 

“Yeah, and besides, I miss making coffee.”

 

“Okay. Be back.” 

 

“Love you!” He said, he sounded gay when he said it though.

 

I stepped outside the station but I stepped back.

 

“Oh yeah, could you make me my favourite brew and bring it to table number 3?” I whispered then gave him a wink.

 

“Anything for you!” We laughed at the same time and walked to Cal’s table.

 

——————————

 

**Cal’s POV**

 

I’ve been staring at my caramel macchiato for minutes now and wow can’t believe it. It’s meant to be. I found her. Better, she brought my coffee.

 

“So, you don’t like my brew?” Eris said, pulling the chair across my seat and sat down.

 

“N-no! I like it. Y-you know me very well.” I said in a very shy tone. 

 

“So, what brought you here?”

 

“Uhh.. nothing! Just want to get away from home for a while.”

 

“You’re not telling the truth. Come on, spill!” She was right.

 

“Yeah, you’re right. I’m not telling the truth. I came here for you, because I want you in my life again.” 

 

She sighed. 

 

“That’s nice, but things are different now, Cal. I wasn’t the Eris that was your girlfriend anymore. A lot has changed since law school, and you deserve better. You know that.” 

 

How my heart just got crushed after that. But my heart tells me that Eris is the one. Maybe I should still try. 

 

“Okay, I understand. But if you’re not yet ready, we can start over as friends.”

 

“We can start over as friends, yeah we can work on that. But where you want our friendship to go, it can’t happen.”  

 

“What do you mean?”

 

The cashier from earlier came to our table, “One Colombian roast coffee.” He placed the coffee cup on the table and Eris stood up. 

 

“Thanks!” She held the cashier’s hand and looked at him like the way I looked at her, then the both of them faced me.

 

“Connor, I would like you to meet Cal. He’s a friend. Cal, this is Connor.” Ouch, friend. 

 

“So, you two are… dating?” I asked, making sure that my heartbreak isn’t obvious.

 

“Yeah, for almost a year now.”

 

“I better get back to the counter now!” Connor said, Eris let go of his hand and gave him a smuck on the lips. 

 

Eris sat back on the chair across me.

 

“I-I’m sorry. I was so selfish. I never should’ve.” Eris said.

 

“It’s okay. I get it. You moved on, I still haven’t. I’m happy for you.” I said, I was smiling while my heart is breaking at the same time. I’m glad she’s happy, that’s what’s important.

 

“Thank you.” She said.

 

“So, tell me. How did you two meet?”

 

————————

 

**Eris’ POV**

 

“So tell me, how did you two meet?” Cal asked. I don’t know if I should answer this since I know it’s going to break him.

 

*flashback, a year ago*

 

It’s the break before entering law school, and I am here, homeless, in a town called La Crescent. It’s in Minnesota, which was a thousand miles from Harvard. I needed a time off from school before going into law school, so I went here. Also, I don’t want to be disturbed by my ex, who has been texting me since we broke up, but eventually stopped after. I don’t get why it’s so hard for guys to get over a break-up. My break-up with Cal was terrible, but I know it’s for the best. I even gave him the agreement that we can be friends, but he didn’t take it because he was so hurt. So fine, I’ll let you get over. 

 

I found this little artisanal coffee shop and went inside. The place was very nice, the music was relaxing, the coffee smells great, and it wasn’t very crowded. 

 

I got a Colombian roast coffee and sat down. I brought out my laptop and papers and started working on it since I procrastinated on working on my readings before going here. I know, I should’ve did it before going here so I could relax, but darn I hate it. I regret procrastinating. 

 

“One Colombian roast coffee.” The cashier slash waiter came up and served my coffee.

 

I went back to work on my paper. 

 

——

 

It’s been hours and I’m still here working on my paper and finished my third cup of coffee. 

 

“Ma’am. I’m sorry but we’re going to close in a moment.” The cashier slash waiter said to me.

 

I looked at the time and it’s 2 am. “Oh my god, I’m so sorry. Can I stay here for another hour? I’ll give you an extra tip!” I said to the cashier slash waiter. 

 

“Okay, but I’ll be cleaning the other tables. Suit yourself!” 

 

The cashier slash waiter was very kind to let me stay. But I wonder, I haven’t seen anyone working here other than him.

 

Another hour has passed and I can feel the cashier slash waiter (he was looking good in this unholy hour by the way, like he didn’t work all day) standing in front of me ready to kick me out. I looked up and saw him holding a tray with two cups of coffee.

 

“Okay, I’ll leave now. I’m so sorry.” I said as I closed my laptop and piled my papers on top of it.

 

“I was just going to ask you if you want another cup of my coffee. I’ll sit with you.” He placed the cups on my table and shoved the tray on the other table. He sat down across me.

 

“I thought you were going to close the coffee shop?” 

 

“I changed my mind. And besides, I can close this whenever I want to. I’m the owner.”

 

“What?” My mouth dropped.

 

“I get that a lot. I own this place, and I’m also the cashier and waiter.” He smirked. 

 

“Wow. So much for manpower.”

 

“Well, my parents used to own this place, I was the waiter, then it got turned over to me. So I pretty much handle everything now.” 

 

“You should get the manager of the year award. Sir.” I said, paying respect to him, finding out he was the owner and also does everything was cool and mind-blowing. 

 

“Don’t call me sir. I’m Connor, Connor Franta.” Finding out his name for the first time, he held out his hand and I shook it.

 

“I’m Eris. Eris Scott.” I said as I shook hands. 

 

“I see you’re pretty much busy, are you in a university?” 

 

“Uhh.. I just graduated from Harvard, and now I’m preparing for the Qualifying test for Law School.”

 

“Wow. Just wow. I’m talking to a Harvard girl. Wow.” Connor can’t believe it.

 

“It’s not that much of a big deal. But, I’m flattered.” I said. 

 

And the rest of the night went well. *now, off to another flashback*

 

The first term of law school was a roller coaster ride, but sure it was great! I turned right when I saw the sign, “You are entering Minnesota.” Since that “overnight” at the artisanal coffee shop, Connor and I became friends and talked a lot while I was in my Harvard dorm. Finally, he admits to himself that he’s not a superhero and can’t do all the work that he’s supposed to do. I said I could use a little cash to sustain myself while on break, yes I’m going to work in his coffee shop even though my knowledge about coffee is the opposite of how much I know about the law. 

 

I found a parking spot across the street and got out. There was a long line outside Connor’s coffee place. What is the commotion all about? 

 

I ignored the long line and went to the door. It was closed, people outside were getting impatient and one woman even stared at me.

 

I knocked on the glass door, Connor came out looking a little haggard.

 

“What’s going on?” I asked, that’s my greeting to him instead of how friends usually  greet each other after a while. 

 

“Thank God you came!” He went for a hug and because it’s the first time, it was awkward. 

 

I went inside with him, and there he said that he can’t do everything alone anymore. 

 

“I’ll handle the customers, you make the coffee.” He said.

 

“What? I have zero knowledge in coffee-making!” I said.

 

“There’s instructions there, I’ll go there as long as the crowd dies down. Good luck!”

 

And just there, I became an instant expert at brewing coffee. Kidding, I just did what was on the instructions since I don’t want to fuck it up and Connor might lose his customers. 

 

Almost closing time, there were only three people in the shop: Connor, me, and an old lady. 

 

The old lady went to the counter and Connor entertained.

 

“Where’s the barista?” The lady asked. 

 

Connor looked at me and I came closer.

 

“The coffee was perfect! Thank you!” She said, handing me a $5 as a tip.

 

“Oh no, ma’am. I can’t take this.” I said.

 

“Take it, I insist.” She said and I nodded as a thank you. 

 

She looked at Connor, “By the way, you two…” She pointed at the both of us. “Are going to make beautiful babies together.”

 

That was pretty funny. 

 

*back to present.*

 

“And the rest was history. I worked here, we started dating, blah blah.”

 

He smiled. 

 

“I know what you’re here for.” I said.

 

“Yeah, because I want you back?”

 

“Nope. Something better.”

 

“Closure?”

 

“Yep. I thought you understood why we broke up but I guess I was wrong and you needed time. It’s been a year since the break-up, we lost connection, and you’re still not over it. Come on, you don’t want to be miserable there while staring at me and Connor like a third wheel.”

 

————

 

**Cal’s POV**

 

Eris was right. I should move on. I chose not to, but it’s time to move on and forward with my life. 

 

“You’re right. Maybe that’s what I was here for. Thank you, Eris. For everything. I admit, I still love you though.”

 

“Cal…”

 

“I know. But these feelings can’t be stopped right away you know.”

 

“I know, but if you being here seeing me and Connor flirt around while you’re still not over me, then go. Get out of here. Go somewhere else.”

 

“I’ll be okay. I guess I’ll stay here for a while. I promise, it’s not awkward.” 

 

“Okay. I should get back to work.” She stood up. “It was nice to see you again, plus you look great.” She said with the radiant smile she always has. 

 

I watched her walk away, this time it didn’t felt heartbreaking. I felt relieved after we talked. I watched her walk inside their station and Connor and her kissed and flirted. I didn’t feel jealous, I was happy. I’m happy that she found the right one for her. 

 

————

 

**Eris’ POV**

 

I felt a huge weight from my shoulders being lifted off after that talk with Cal. I went back to where Connor was, at our happy place, and gave him a hug from behind.

 

“So, that was your ex?” Connor said, I can sense that he’s kind of jealous.

 

“Yes. And I gave him the closure he deserves.”

 

“Okay.” He said, pouting like a puppy.

 

“Come on, you know how much I love you.” 

 

“I know.” His cute pout turned into the beautiful smile I always loved and we kissed, then back to work but he kept on flirting. 

 

“You’re ex is kinda hot you know.” He said.

 

“Connor!”

 

“But no one can beat this handsome face!” He said to my face. 

 

“Get back to work!” I pushed his face with my palm away from mine.

 

————

 

**Cal’s POV**

 

And Eris got her happily ever after. 

 

I stood up, went to the counter where Connor, Eris’ not-so-new boyfriend was. 

 

I handed him a tip and said a few things to him.

 

“You’re very lucky to have her as a girlfriend. She’s a keeper. Never let her go.” I said and he smiled.

 

I walked away and exited the shop with a light heart. I felt a huge lump on my chest go away. 

 

I’m not sure where should I go next though, but I just walked. 

 

I bumped into a girl who appeared out of nowhere who held a bunch of papers. And you know it, flying papers. everywhere.

 

I helped pick up the papers, the girl and I stood up at the same time. I felt a slow motion that happened. I handed the papers back to the beautiful red-haired girl who was wearing a green flow dress. 

 

“Uhh… I’m sorry. Here!” I scratched my head.

 

“It’s okay. Do you live nearby?” The girl asked.

 

“No. I just got here today.”

 

“Oh, okay. I’m Karma.” She said, holding out her hand.

 

“That’s a nice name. I’m Calvin, Cal for short.”

 

And then there were sparks. Maybe this is a good start.

 

“By the way, have you tried the coffee here? It’s sooooo good!” Karma said.

 

“Yeah, I just got out of there. They have the best coffee!” I said. I’m not lying, Eris knows what I like. 

 

Oops! I should stop talking about Eris now, and I should start this new chapter.

 

“You know what? I’m not craving any coffee at all! Want to grab a pizza downtown?” Karma asked.

 

“Sure!” I followed her. 

 

I’ll end this story here. You never know what might happen next. But I’ll tell you, I promise what’ll come out of this friendship with Karma is not going to be fucked up as my past relationship. It’s been a crazy ride with you, reader. Hope you’ll get that happy ending too. 


End file.
